When Your Mind is the Enemy
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: "I'm sorry, but it's schizophrenia…treatment options…unable to go to work…hazard to the job." Spencer Reid felt completely numb as the doctor explained to him what was wrong. It just had to be the one thing he feared the most: schizophrenia. Will he be allowed to remain in the BAU? Or will he have to say goodbye to his family? Oneshot


**Hey everyone, Autobot StarRacer here! So, most of you probably haven't heard of me considering I usually just do Transformers fanfictions, but today I decided to try my hand at Criminal Minds! I'm still at the beginning of season 6, so I'd say it's shortly after JJ left the BAU. This is my first CM fanfic so I don't know how good it turned out.**

* * *

"_I'm sorry, but it's schizophrenia…treatment options…unable to go to work…hazard to the job."_

Spencer Reid felt completely numb as the doctor explained to him what was wrong. It just had to be the one thing he feared the most: schizophrenia. He knew the odds, statistics, genetics, almost everything that had to do with the disease. It didn't give him any comfort as his mind went blank. It all came crashing down upon him when the worst news set in. He clenched his fists and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you are no longer fit to work with the FBI. While the medication should help you act normal, the bureau simply cannot risk having a member with schizophrenia." The doctor informed sadly as he put a hand on Spencer's knee. The young doctor fought back the tears threatening to escape his eyes. The BAU was his family, the one thing left he had to live for. Now, he was going to lose it because of a disability. "I'll call Agent Hotch-"

"N-No, I should tell the team myself. I-It'd be better that way. If I continue to take the medication, will I be able to stay at my own home and not at an institution like my mom?" Spencer asked, his words choking him. The doctor looked over his notes and thought for a minute. Spencer bit his lower lip nervously as he waited for an answer. If he wasn't going to work at the BAU, he'd better be allowed to remain at his own home.

"Well, seeing as your case isn't nearly as bad as your mother's, you should be fine as long as you continue to take the medication regularly." The doctor said with a sad smile. He was glad that he could offer at least that much. Spencer nodded numbly and walked out of the medical clinic. He stopped by a pharmacy to get his medication before heading to the BAU headquarters. When he entered the main room everyone looked up at him. Hotchner, Rossi, and Garcia exited their offices to hear the news as well.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, what's going on?" Morgan asked as he put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. At that moment all of Spencer's walls crumbled and he collapsed to his knees in sobs. Everyone ran up to the broken man to comfort him. They couldn't get anything out of him except apologies. Prentiss held Spencer tightly as he continued to cry into her shoulder. At that moment everyone wished that JJ or Gideon were here, seeing as Spencer was closest to them. Finally his sobs calmed down and he started hiccupping.

"I-I have schizophrenia. I'm no longer fit to work at the BAU." Spencer blurted finally. Everyone froze in shock. Morgan was trembling in fury and punched a wall before leaving the room. Garcia and Prentiss were close to (if not already) being in tears. Hotchner looked like he didn't know what to think, what to say. Rossi simply cursed under his breath and ran a hand down his face. "The doctor said that the FBI can't have anyone with schizophrenia working. I-I'm not as bad as my mom and I can function properly with my medication, but I'm not allowed to work here. I'll turn in my paperwork tomorrow for resignation."

"To hell with what the doctor thinks! You might've had schizophrenia this entire time without anyone knowing, including yourself. You solve cases better than anyone else most of the time." Morgan snapped as he walked back in. He turned to Hotchner with a look of disbelief and anger. There had to be something that could be done to keep Spencer with them. "Hotch, there's gotta be something we can do."

"I'll talk to Strauss, see if an exception can be made. We'll meet with the doctor if we have to. In the meantime, Reid I want you to go home and rest. Take your medicine _exactly_ how the doctor told you, and we'll go from there. We lost JJ, I'm not about to lose you too so easily." Hotchner ordered as he began to walk to Strauss' office. Spencer stood on shaky legs and nodded. Everyone went home that night in a sullen mood, wondering if Spencer would be allowed in the BAU.

* * *

"No."

"Ma'am please-"

"I said no, Aaron."

"Reid's-"

"A schizophrenic, which means he cannot be a part of your team."

"The doctor said he can function normally with his medication."

"And what if he doesn't take it like he's supposed to?"

"He has an eidetic memory, I doubt he will forget."

"And if he does?"

"Then I will take full responsibility and ask him to leave the team."

"You do realize this could end badly if you're wrong, right?"

"Everyone on this team is like a family. No one, especially not Reid, is replaceable in any way, shape, or form. I'm willing to take that risk, ma'am."

"…I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like your attention!" Hotchner yelled when he came into the main room of the BAU headquarters. Spencer spun his chair around to look at his leader…former leader. Rossi and Garcia exited their offices to hear what Hotchner had to say. Hotchner looked straight at Spencer and the young doctor's breathing hitched in his throat. This was about if he could stay or not. "I just got finished speaking with Strauss about Reid."

"Well, is he allowed to stay or not?" Rossi asked impatiently. He really just wanted to get this over with as the suspense was killing all of them. Prentiss put a hand on Spencer's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Spencer himself looked relatively calm, only playing with the strap of his bag gave away the fact that he was terrified. The last time he felt this scared was with Tobias Hankel, and at least then he was able to destroy the monster attacking him.

"Strauss agreed to give Reid a chance. As long as the schizophrenia doesn't affect your work too much, you are allowed to stay." Hotchner answered. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief and Spencer couldn't stop grinning. Garcia squealed and crushed Spencer in a hug, declaring that they needed to celebrate. Spencer didn't even care that she wouldn't let go. He was allowed to stay as long as he took his medication. Perhaps there was hope for the future yet.

* * *

**Had to throw in a happy ending. I hope you all liked it. Reviews are always welcomed! God bless! :)**


End file.
